One Wild Weekend
by three sayin chicks
Summary: Trunks Vegeta Goku Gohan Gotan and a boy named Caramel are spending the wekend at Capsule corp. What happens when things get way out of hand? T/Caramel G/V maybe T/Caramel/V Yaoi
1. Dance class

Warning-This story contains Yaoi or boyxboy love  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own dbz  
  
Actions- ** means telepathic message ' means thoughts " means speech  
  
Trunks let out a heavy sigh. It had been almost a month since he and Goten had broken up. Goten had dumped Trunks to be with another of his friends. It was a girl. Trunks removed his shirt and glanced around the empty locker room.  
  
"God I hate gym" He murmured to himself. Trunks was always the last one out of the locker room. He also was the last to enter. He avoided seeing his past love practically naked. He and Goten shared only gym class the last class of the day. Trunks thanked kami that it was only gym class. He removed his baggy deep blue pants and began to search for his gym shorts when he heard the locker door creek open. Trunks found his shorts and pulled them on over his baggy black boxers. He glanced over to see a new face standing a few lockers down from him. Trunks continued to search for his shirt but watched the new comer out of the corner of his eye. The boy had a light brown hair. A rich caramel color. It fell to the bottom of his ear lobe. Trunks found his shirt and stood up straight to pull it on over his toned body. He swished a few stray strands of hair from his face and stole a look at the stranger. He had removed his shirt to reveal some feminine curves. The start of muscles could be seen but no were near as defined as Trunks.  
  
The boy blushed when he saw Trunks looking at him. The boy quickly pulled on his gym shirt and striped of his jeans. Trunks was still watching him while he pulled on his sneakers. The boy blushed a little deeper and quickly pulled on his gym shorts. Trunks stood up and left the room.  
  
'He's gorgeous.' Was the only thought that went threw his mind as he joined the group of other males in the gymnasium. Trunks spotted Goten and smiled meekly at him. Goten returned the smile.  
  
"Ok class! Today we have a new student. He has just transferred to Orange star high from across the city. His name is Caramel."  
  
Every one's eyes shot to the locker room door as it opened. Trunks eyes were the first to see the boy emerge. Caramel pinckened and made his way toward the group. Goten wasn't looking at Cameral though. He had his eyes on Trunks.  
  
'You want him don't you T-Chan? Oh you do I can see it in your eyes.' Goten smirked as Trunks wiped a small bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. Goten smiled and turned his attention back to the gym teacher.  
  
"Ok class today we have to dance.' The whole boys class let out a groan.' The girls class will be here in a few minutes but until they arrive I would like to see twenty pushups."  
  
Trunks smiled and got into the pushup position. He began to easily lift his weight. His gaze falling on the boy in front of him who happened to be Caramel.  
  
'Nice ass that's a plus.'  
  
Trunks quickly finished his twenty along with Goten. The two friends smiled at each other. And began to telepathically communicate.  
  
**Hi Trunks what's new?**  
  
**Nothing much Goten.**  
  
**Oh you liar I can see you like him.**  
  
**WHAT!**  
  
**The new boy! You were drooling when he walked into the room.**  
  
**Shut up spawn of Kakarott.**  
  
**Ouch that hurt.**  
  
The room filled with giggles as the girls entered. Trunks stood up and brushed himself off. Most of the girls new he was gay but still flirted heavily with him. Trunks walked to the back of the group of boys. He could already hear the whispers.  
  
"Wow! Look at the new guy."  
  
"He's cute."  
  
Trunks growled and crossed his arms in a Vegeta like manner.  
  
'He's mine.'  
  
The girl's gym teacher began to pare up the boys with girls. Most of the girls giggled when they saw the problem. There were always two more boys then girls. Trunks smiled as he realized that he would get to dance with a male instead of a girl who insisted he have his hand on her ass. Trunks smile was replaced with a smirk to rival Vegeta's when he saw who the other spare was. Caramel. Most of the girls giggled. They knew that the new boy had no idea that Trunks was gay.  
  
"Come over here."  
  
Caramel's eyes widened but soon closed slightly as he slowly walked over to Trunks. The slightest tint of pink under his eyes. Goten smirked and turned to look at the gym teachers. The rest of the class had also turned to look at there teachers.  
  
"Today we will be practicing the waltz. Try and remember what you have been taught over the last week."  
  
The whole class nodded at different paces and the music came on. Trunks had always adored this music. Its deep rhythmic melody soothed him. He quickly turned to Caramel.  
  
"Do you mind if I take the man's role?" He asked the same smirk gracing his face.  
  
"No. I'm better at dancing the girls part anyway."  
  
Trunks quickly placed his hand on Caramels waist and lifted Caramels right hand in his. Caramel placed his left hand on Trunks arm that was on his waist. Trunks smiled glad his partner knew the dance. There was only about an inch of space in-between the two. Trunks was taller then his dance partner. The two joined the group of other teens. They were easily the best pair. Other partners were stepping on each other's feet or not following the beat. Caramel was still blushing lightly.  
  
"You're a great dancer." Trunks whispered into Caramels ear.  
  
"Thanks your good to." Trunks smiled as he realized how shy Caramel was. Trunks lowered his head. He inhaled his dance partners sent. A deep cinnamon mixed with the lightest sent of backed goods. Trunks pulled back when he heard the bell ring. Caramel quickly pulled away from Trunks arms. Well he attempted to. Trunks hadn't noticed but he was holding the shorter teen against his chest.  
  
**TRUNKS!** Trunks eyes shot open as Goten's telepathic message reached him. He looked down to realize what he was doing and let go.  
  
"For homework you are to perfect the waltz with your current and on Monday you will be accepted to dance to be graded."  
  
Trunks nodded and made his way toward the locker room. 'What was I thinking! God I'm so lucky I didn't get aroused.' Trunks swung the door open and quickly stripped down and went into the shower room. The rest of his male classmates soon joined. Trunks glanced around to see Goten far from him. But the shower beside him was occupied by Caramel who seemed to be rushing. Trunks turned the shower cold to prevent any arousal from showing up.  
  
Caramel was the first of the boys to the showers and go back into the locker room. Trunks soon followed him.  
  
"Were do you want to meet to practice?" Trunks asked Caramel who was digging around for his boxers.  
  
"Umm at your house I guess. My house is still pretty full of boxes and stuff."  
  
"Ok I live at Capsule corp."  
  
Caramel nodded and quickly got dressed and left the locker room. Trunks smirked.  
  
'Yes this is great lure him into my trap.I really hope he's gay. Oh well if he's not I can always change him.'  
  
**What were you thinking!** Trunks turned to see Goten at his locker.  
  
**It was an accident!** Trunks said pulling on his boxers and pants.  
  
**Sure it was T-chan. The poor kid. It was kinda funny though.**  
  
**Shut up.** Trunks pulled on his shirt and grabbed his jacket and bag and left the locker room. He made his way out of the school and glanced around the parking lot. He spotted his car and walked up to it.  
  
"Trunks! Wait!" Trunks spun around to see Caramel running toward him. His heart did flip-flops but a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Ya?" He asked as Caramel caught up to him. Caramel smiled a big goofy grin.  
  
"Um could you tell me were Capsule corp. is?"  
  
Trunks sweat dropped.  
  
"Just come over now. You can phone from my house."  
  
Caramel smiled and nodded yes. He smiled and practically skipped beside Trunks as they made there way toward Trunks car. Trunks smiled and laughed a little bit.  
  
"How did you know my name any way?" Trunks asked as they pulled into Capsule corps. drive way thirty minutes later.  
  
"Oh I asked our gym teacher." Caramel smiled and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. Trunks stole another glance at him.  
  
'He's gorgeous. Just the kind I like. Goten was much too guyish. I like being the dominate one in the relationship.'  
  
Trunks stopped the car and opened his car side door. He walked around to the other side and opened Caramels for him.  
  
"Thanks." Caramel stepped out pinkening.  
  
"Oh and if you run into my dad just don't bug him. He's been in a bad mood since my mom left him for this idiot Yamcha."  
  
Caramel nodded at Trunks warning.  
  
'I wonder if I should tell him. It seems so wrong for him not to know.' Caramel thought as he followed Trunks toward the door. Trunks opened the door. Caramel stepped in taking off his shoes and following Trunks up the stairs. Caramel smiled as he followed his newfound friend and was looking at a picture on a wall when he tripped. He closed his eyes in fear but found he was caught. He opened one eye to see that somebody had caught him.  
  
"Oh thanks." He said getting up. He looked up to see who it was to see a man with no shirt on standing there. His hair defying all laws of gravity standing straight on end. Caramel blushed as his eyes fell on the mans chiseled chest.  
  
"Watch where your going brat."  
  
With that the man walked around Caramel and down the stairs. Caramel glanced around and slowly made his way down the hall.  
  
"Hey Caramel!" Caramel turned to his right to see Trunks sitting on his bed. Caramel smiled and stepped into the room closing the door behind him. 


	2. Secrets

Warning- this story contains Yaoi or boyxboy love lemon in this chapter  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own dbz  
  
Actions- ** means telepathic message ' means thoughts " means speech  
  
Trunks smiled as Caramel looked around his room.  
  
'He is so cute.'  
  
"Come and sit down Caramel I've got something to tell you." Trunks motioned for him to sit down next to him on the bed. Caramel smiled and sat down next to Trunks.  
  
'Oh god iv got to tell him soon.' Caramel thought as Trunks turned to him.  
  
"Caramel I need to tell you something before we do anything else." Caramel turned to look at Trunks.  
  
'He is so hot.'  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
In a motion to quick to see Trunks pinned Caramel down to his bed and press his lips against his. Caramels eyes shot open as he slowly began to realize what had happened. Trunks had strattled him. Trunks pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
Caramel was still trying to process the situation.  
  
"Your gay? Really?"  
  
Trunks swept down once more placing his lips on Caramels once more his tongue licking Caramels bottom lip asking for entrance. Caramel closed his eyes and granted Trunks his wish. Trunks quickly slipped his tongue into his partner's mouth. Caramel had finally caught on.  
  
'He's gay! He's gay!!!'  
  
Caramel wrapped his arms around Trunks neck. Trunks smirked. He separated the kiss and teasingly pulled off his shirt. Caramel stripped himself of his in a manner of seconds. Trunks still sitting on Caramel glanced over his lover. Slowly running his hands over his sides.  
  
'He's beautiful.'  
  
Caramel bit his bottom lip as Trunks fingertips began to play with the waistband of his pants. Caramel lifted his hips asking Trunks to slide them down. Trunks smirked in a Vegeta fashion and disregarded the article of clothing. Caramel smiled and wrapped his legs around Trunks waist and kissed him. His erection becoming quite obvious to Trunks. Trunks smiled and slipped out of his pants. He took a deep breath of the aroma in the air. Not even noticing the rising power down stairs.  
  
Vegeta sat downstairs fully aware of what was going on above him.  
  
'Should I stop them? No I think I'll let this get a little further before stepping in. What's a little fun?'  
  
The earlier scene played over in Vegeta's head once more.  
  
'That boy. He's beautiful. Much like Goten was but he is spawn of Kakarott and no way in HFIL am I lowering myself to that. Maybe I can seduce Kakarott later. Hmmmmm'  
  
Vegeta sensed Trunks ki rising quickly. Along with his lovers.  
  
'That has gone on far enough.'  
  
Vegeta stood up and slowly walked upstairs. He opened his son's door to reveal that Trunks and his lover were now both completely naked.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Vegeta bellowed from across the room. Trunks shot up from on top Caramel whose eyes shot open. Trunks slowly rose remaining completely naked in front of his father. Vegeta looked from his son over to Caramel who had sat up but remained paralyzed in fear.  
  
'God he's beautiful. Very feminine. Trunks has always had my taste in men.'  
  
"Trunks what have I told you about your sex life?"  
  
"Not to engage in sexual activity in the house." Trunks answered his voice lowering in shame at the end.  
  
"And." Vegeta pushed.  
  
"That I must have your approval before hand." Trunks continued. Caramel was almost crimson in embarrassment. And not only because he and Trunks had gotten caught but because he was becoming quite aroused by the situation. (two gorgeous men! Who wouldn't be?) Trunks who was completely naked and his father who stood there half naked in spandex shorts.  
  
'God I hope that they don't make me get up.' Caramel thought shifting his position so his arousal wasn't obvious. This movement caught Vegeta's attention along with Trunks. They both could smell his arousal.  
  
"What are you hiding boy?" Vegeta asked narrowing his eyes a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"Nothing Sir." Caramel lied trying not to look at Trunks nor his father.  
  
"His name is Caramel father." Trunks added in. He and his father had become quite close since Trunks had revealed to his father that he was gay. Vegeta soon revealed to Trunks that he was also.  
  
"Oh. Caramel please stand up." Vegeta looked to Trunks who knew all to well that his father was well aware of Caramels arousal. Caramel gulped and stood up wrapping a sheet around his waist. Trunks chuckled as Caramel became redder as Vegeta approached. Trunks had no problem with his father being close to his boyfriends.  
  
"Drop the sheet." Caramel gulped once more before letting it drop. Trunks burst out laughing as Vegeta looked down. Caramel was holding back a fit of laughter. He knew this situation was funny. Any body could see that.  
  
"What's so arousing boy?" Vegeta asked taking a step closer to Caramel. Trunks was on the floor continuing laughing his father teasing Caramel was almost too much. Caramel knelt down and picked up the sheet. Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Trunks your friend may stay for supper if you want and Kakarott and his two spawn are coming over for dinner. You are to be fully dressed and no more sexual activity. Next time I will be forced to join if you do so. Especially if this cutie is involved." Vegeta bent down and gently kissed Caramel on the cheek before leaving.  
  
"Sorry bout that Caramel. He's gay to he must like you." Trunks said pulling his pair of pants. Caramel stopped blushing.  
  
"It's ok I'm just way to sexy for one person." Caramel slapped his own ass before finding his pants and pulling them on.  
  
((Ok that was weird.Caramel is very strange.o well cant complain)) 


End file.
